


Consolance

by awkwardlii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlii/pseuds/awkwardlii





	Consolance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokess/gifts).




End file.
